AH-64 Apache
The AH-64 Apache is a four-blade, twin-engine attack helicopter developed by Hughes Helicopters for the United States Army's Advanced Attack Helicopter program to replace the AH-1 Cobra. The prototype YAH-64 was first flown on 30 September 1975. The US Army selected the YAH-64 over the Bell YAH-63 in 1976, and later approved full production in 1982. The helicopter was introduced to US Army service in April 1986. It is armed with a 30mm M230 Chain Gun and Hydra rocket pods. Battlefield 2 The Apache Longbow appears in Battlefield 2: Special Forces as the United States Navy SEALs and the British Special Air Service main attack helicopter. The AH-64's counterpart is the Mi-35 Hind. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The AH-64D Apache in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat is the United States main attack helicopter. It is seen in the mission End Game (China). NATO has a few helicopters in flight, and Scott is in an Apache, and the player must kill him. The Apache is seen mostly in race challenges in singleplayer mode. Battlefield: Bad Company ]] The AH-64D Apache appears in Battlefield: Bad Company. It is used by the US Army, and is never available to the player, since it is always occupied by AI pilots in every of its appearance. Singleplayer The AH-64D Apache appears 2 times in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield: Bad Company. They are usually seen flying CAS missions or engaging enemy armored vehicles. It first appears in Welcome to Bad Company, where they are seen flying past the player heading to the direction of the base. Later, after the player has neutralized the artillery battery on the hill, one can be seen flying to the field on the other side of the river engaging several Russian BMD-3s. After the player has almost secured the river crossing at the western edge of the map in Objective Ram, an another one appears and take out the BMD-3 that just crossed the river. Their final appearance in the mission is in Objective Impala, where they are engaging, and later shot down, by the ZU-23-2. Their second appearance is Crossing Over, where they are seen accompanying the US Army HMMWVs that are to get the player out of Serdaristan in the post mission cutscene. Multiplayer The AH-64D is the counterpart to Russian Mi-28 Havoc and MEC Ka-52. Its 30mm M230E1 chain gun and 70mm Hydra rockets are usable and there is infinite ammunition for both weapons. It has a slight advantage over its counterparts is that it is slimmer, making it slightly more difficult to get shot. Otherwise, it is statistically identical to other attack helicopters in the game. Gold Rush *Oasis *End of the Line Conquest *End of the Line *Crossing Over *Par for the Course File:Cockpit_of_AH-64.jpg|The pilot's seat and HUD File:BFBC_AH-64_GUNNER.jpg|The gunner's seat and HUD BFBC AH-64 Apache Gunner 3PS.jpg|A AH-64 gunner on 3rd person view. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The AH-64 Apache reappears in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 and is the US Army's main attack helicopter. It has two unique paint schemes, one being a desert color, and the other being a matte black color. Singleplayer The AH-64 plays no significant role in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer. It is never available to the player and is only seen on one occasion, during the final cutscene of Zero Dark Thirty, where an US Army Apache comes crashing down following the detonation of the Scalar Weapon. Multiplayer The AH-64 Apache appears in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 multiplayer on the following maps: Conquest *Atacama Desert *Port Valdez *Heavy Metal Rush *Port Valdez *Oasis Onslaught *Atacama Desert Armament The standard armament on the Apache is very similar to other helicopters. It carries a rocket salvo which is inaccurate unless the pilot is able to line up and steady his crosshairs on target, however, a direct hit on soft vehicles (ATV, GAZ-3937 Vodnik, etc.) will destroy it. A MBT will require more hits. The other main weapon is the under-mounted chaingun. It shoots a quick burst of 30mm rounds that are extremely effective in taking out infantry and soft vehicles, such as the Quad Bike and CAV). With the Vehicle Alternate Weapon Specialization, the pilot gains a Hellfire missile, while the gunner gains the ability to fire a Tracer Dart for said missile, both the pilot and co-pilot need to have the specialization. BFBC2 Apache Stats.png|The AH-64 Apache's in-game description. File:AH-64 Apache Pre-Release.jpg|The AH-64 Apache in an early screenshot for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. BC2 AH-64 Apache.png|'AH-64 Apache' BC2 AH-64 Apache 2.png|The pilot's HUD display. BC2 AH-64 Apache 6.png|Side view of the AH-64 Apache. BC2 AH-64 Apache 5.png|Frontal view of the AH-64-Apache. BC2 AH-64 Apache 3.png|Gunner's HUD display. BC2 AH-64 Apache 4.png|View through High Power Optics Package. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the AH-64 Heli is the USMC's attack helicopter. In order to operate it, players will need to have the Helicopter Piloting training. It is featured on the maps Oman, Dragon Valley, and Dalian Plant and is the direct equivalent of the Russian Mi-28 Havoc. Its alternate weapon is the Hellfire missile which can lock-on to Tracer Darts and is devastating against tanks. The passenger is able to fire a 30mm chaingun and a Tracer Dart for the Hellfire missile. The AH-64 is vulnerable to Heavy Machine Gun fire and can be destroyed with a single rocket hit. However, due to its high speed, it is hard to strike it with an unguided rocket. The easiest way to destroy an Apache is by using Stinger or IGLA but, this can be avoided dropping flares countermeasures. It is also possible to destroy a fighter by having it striking the helicopter's rotors. Frontsideapache.png|Front side perspective Sideviewapache.png|Side view perspective Battlefield 3 The AH-64 Apache is a cut attack helicopter that was to be included in Battlefield 3. While most of the vehicle had been removed from the game files, the Apache's notable rotors remained. Battlefield 4 The AH-64 Apache appears both in the campaign and multiplayer as an unusable background vehicle. It has low quality textures and animations. It is seen in South China Sea, when the Tombstone squad reaches the Valkyrie's deck after meeting Hannah. An Apache helicopter shoots a salvo from its autocannon, killing both US and Chinese soldiers on the deck. In Flood Zone, several AH-64s can be seen flying in the background. bf4_apache_sp.png|AH-64 in the South China Sea bf4_apache_mp.png|AH-64 as seen on the Flood Zone Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Apaches can be spotted in the background of Panama Canal. Battlefield Play4Free *In Battlefield Play4Free, if a jet fighter collides with the helicopter's rotors, it will crash with the pilot getting a kill and the Apache itself not taking too much damage. External links *AH-64 on Wikipedia *AH-64A/D Apache on Army Technology de:AH-64 Apache Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Helicopters Category:Attack Helicopter Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Cut Content (Battlefield 3)